Hidden Weapons Disciple of Ryozanpaku
by Sethll7
Summary: Poor Mousse never really got to learn any new techniques from a master. Poor Shigure never got to teach a student everything she knew. At a young age a boy saves an older woman from a very tragic fate and in repayment she offers him a place ate her dojo. Watch as Mousse alongside Kenichi suffer under the Masters of Ryozanpaku and try to survive the martial arts Underworld. AU.
1. Prologue 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 Or Kenichi History's Strongest Disciple**

**AN: This is my first fic so I'm trying to do something that I never really see. Right now we're gonna start at the start of the changes that starts it all. This is an AU world where the Story of Ranma and Kenichi have been mixed together completely. So ki does exist and the masters know all about it and magic and curses are totally real just rare. Gonna go with Mousse as the main guy cause Royozanpaku needs to have a weapons guy in my mind or else poor Shigure has no one to tortu- I mean teach. I didn't want to go OC because this way I can expand the world and I get even more characters to play around with.**

"Normal Talking"

["Chinese"]

_FlashBack_

**Technique/Demon**

'Thoughts'

China: Byankala Mountains

["Stupid Mu-Tsu! I'll NEVER Date YOU!"]

A sharp crack and thud rang out through the cold day in Joketsuzoku village. Young child barely age of eight merely lay collapsed against the tree with a fully formed migraine from another braining to his thick skull. His head covered in medium length straight black hair which pooled behind him as he laid on the ground face-up. His pale face framed by giant Coke-bottle sized glasses overtaking his small face. His white robe smeared with dirt from his Three Hundred and Fifty second defeat but seriously who's counting not him. His hand shot out from his black cuffs grabbing the nearby tree for stability and to pull him up to his full height of 4'5" an average height for his age. Mu-Tsu cursed his current ability to defeat and woo the lovely Shampoo oh how he loved he beautiful blue hair as he watched her leave in a huff.

Even strategy and planning wouldn't help him create a way to defeat Shampoo in all his years of training Shampoo has always been ahead of him. His mastery of the Hidden Weapons technique had afforded him no practical way to defeat Shampoo short of killing her but that's kind of counter to the point of his love for here. 'Ugh' Mu-Tsu lamented as he actually looked at forest floor, 'All these weapons completely wasted. I'm gonna have to re-forge at least half of these.' He paused and took in a deep breath observed the rest of the village boundaries. The forest trees reaching high up into the sky as well as being thick enough to be a maze of epic proportions. The dirt roads free of any debris revealed the way back to the village of stone and wood houses that were surprisingly modern for the amount of machinery they had here in the middle of the mountains. His keen senses hinted at a presence and he merely gazed to the left to see who it was.

["Ah. Elder Cologne-"], he began as a woman of incredibly small stature and face that clearly showed her old age with a hairband that help her long white hair behind her, came hopping on a staff taller than she was. His first instinct was to bow and show his respect but he was halted by an outstretched hand.

["It's nice to see you Mu-Tsu. I came cause I heard the familiar sound of a thick-headed youngster being taught a lesson but I see from that spark in your eye it hasn't taken."], she smiled as she spoke with mirth as she examined the boy's injuries, ["Well looks like you weren't hurt too bad at least."]

Mu-Tsu straightened himself slowly and spoke with frustration, ["I can't ever seem to surpass her, I can't even keep up sometimes!"]

Cologne looked at the small child before her as he tried to keep himself together in the face of his many losses. 'Looks like the adrenaline's wearing off' she thought before she began to deliberate, ["Young man you can't expect to be the best in one day. Even your father had some rough points in his training."]

["My father wasn't self-taught."], Mu-Tsu spoke while looking away.

["Well yes but you have your mother and she knows enough."], Cologne quickly spoke having the decency to look at least a bit shameful for speaking of old wounds.

["You know she doesn't."], he bit back quickly.

Cologne gathered up herself and swiftly countered, ["Regardless the other Amazons have been assisting with your training."]

["My build doesn't suit pure strength fighting."], Mu-Tsu whined unashamedly.

["Mu-Tsu!"] Cologne spoke sternly. She was truly losing her patience with this boy's insistent complaints. They were never this uppity in her time. She looked straight at him and calmly asked, ["What is it that you want."]

Mu-Tsu looked like he wanted to speak but kept his mouth shut. His eyes spoke of internal conflict as he worked through his childishness. She could see as he closed his eyes behind his giant glasses. She always felt guilt over being unable to get a proper optometrist to build custom and more comfortable one for the boy. His inner battle stopped as his heart answered for him, ["I want a proper sensei like you."]

["Oh. And have you earned it like the other Amazons I've taught."], she teased him. Cologne in all her old age and wisdom just knew something like this would come up, so she had prepared for this.

["Well, no-"], he tried to defend.

Her smirk surfaced as she brought up her other point, ["And are you saying I should just help you beat up my young great granddaughter."]

["No I would never-"], Mu-Tsu attempted to explain as he fumbled his words.

She finished with a measured question, ["Then want is it Mu-Tsu."]

Mu-Tsu conveyed with clarity, ["I want to be strong."]

She merely sighed as she looked at boy so filled with conviction and hope. She couldn't say no and she knew that no one in the village could really help him so she thought to herself for an idea. The finally she looked at the young boy and tried an old teaching those always seemed to help, ["Then find you own way. This isn't the whole world Mu-Tsu. There are plenty of places in all of China that can help you get stronger."] She then turned and started to hop away before she spoke on last time, ["You just have to find it"]

Mu-Tsu gazed as she left him with nothing but his thoughts. Her words resonated with him as he saw that if he truly wanted to be loved by Shampoo he would need strength that the village can't seem to lend him. The sky was overcast as he look up and the cold sky and decided that he would begin today on his mission to find his own way. He stared into the forest and remembered the ancient legends people spoke of and thought to have a small adventure on this day. 'Maybe I should see if I can find this Jusenkyo place mom has told all those ghost stories about.' Mu-Tsu thought to himself as he left the comfort of Joketsuzoku proper.

**AN: Hoped you enjoyed it review if you want more or to just tell me everything I did wrong. More to Come.**


	2. Prologue 2

"Normal Talking"

["Chinese"]

_Flashback_

**Technique/Demon**

'Thoughts'

China: Byankala Mountains

A woman wanders through the mysterious forest of the Byankala mountains. The surrounding beauty of it brings her memories of the past. She has long waist-length raven hair is tied back in a high ponytail, peach skin, and light purple eyes dot her face in their half-lidded fashion. Her most eye-catching feature are her eyebrows which resemble lightning bolts stuck in a neutral position. She is a fairly tall and beautiful young woman with a slender frame yet remarkably curvaceous-figure and well-endowed breasts. She wears a purple choker around her neck that contains numerous small pins. She normally dresses in a small pink kimono and long purple stockings.

Her name is Shigure 17 year old master of Ryozanpaku the youngest to ever accomplish such a feat. Her time in China has come to a close as she has completed her self-imposed mission to search for all of her father's legendary blades. The battle could have been considered one of her more difficult ones, but her permanent expressionless face put her enemy on edge and caused the battle to end prematurely as she capitalized on his weakness. Even now as she wanders in this maze of a forest she can only wonder if more mystical places like this exist in the world.

In her contemplations her inner worries about her abilities come to the surface once more. Shigure can't help but wonder if her expression is such a terrifying visage of emotionless that lesser men seem to crumple at it. Even she wishes to be seen as a more benevolent as a practitioner of the Non-Killing Fist. At Ryozanpaku she's had to listen to many a discussion on the adventures and students all the member of the dojo have had in their long time as masters. Her inexperience is only matched by Apachai who's been at this longer than she has. She only wishes she had some way to become a more experienced master.

It's at this point in her thoughts that she realizes that only one thing is truly certain. She is absolutely lost. Shigure thought she paid better attention to the path she took but it seems she's gotten herself lost in a big circle. She almost considered just running full speed in a direction till she left the forest but was stop by a sudden appearance. Of a man wandering out of the tree line wearing a dull brownish-grayish pants and a sort of button shirt with pockets on the front. He was also wearing a dark brown cap with a single star on the top.

["Hello! How are you on this fine day? Miss this is a very dangerous place to be. Are you lost?"] He spoke in his native dialect with a happy smile on his face; it was always good to have customers.

Shigure cursed at herself, she knew that those lessons on Chinese Kensei offered could have come in handy now, but she suspected that he was only offering to make a sexual innuendo at her. Her only response now was complete silence as she had no idea was this smiling man was even saying. She knew she shouldn't attack him, his stance had many holes in it and he had presented himself in a non-threating manner. Her appraisal of the man was quickly stopped short.

He gave a short cough and tried his attempt at communication again, "Greetings! I see that you are currently lost for the moment. I am a local guide and would like to know if you would like assistance." This young lady seemed lost and he couldn't call himself a true Guide unless he helped her.

Shigure response came after long pause on her part, "Ah…Yes…..I would." Her own words coming at a smooth a calm pace to hide her embarrassment at having to admit her predicament as well as forcing this man to speak her dialect.

He gave a great smile at being able to come to an understanding with her, "Then allow me honored customer to show you the sites of our wonderful forest and the training grounds of Jusenkyo.

As he walked away Shigure matched his gait and followed it seemed that this overcast day had heralded good fortune; this would be a great chance to unwind after her mission.


	3. Prologue 3

"Normal Talking"

["Chinese"]

_Flashback_

**Technique/Demon**

'Thoughts'

China: Byankala Mountains

This so called grand adventure seemed like a mildly humid walk through a damp forest on a cloudy day. On one hand Mu-Tsu could say that it did alleviate his worries and give him clearer thoughts, but on the other hand this had to be a kinda dumb idea to just wander out till he found something interesting. With so much underdeveloped land he didn't know what he was thinking. People wouldn't even come up here for anything else besides his home village of amazons and even then it was a rare occurrence with a marital artist from a far off place hearing of their skills.

The last guy was completely full of himself and got creamed by the rest of the tribe, he didn't even get to see it, the guy lost after being in the village for 3 minutes. Elder Cologne said he was from France and practice fencing it seemed to be a type of weapon art he wished he could've seen to get at least some insight into trying and improve himself. He was a bit miffed at that bit.

Truly Mu-Tsu's plight was one great, in a village full of people with monstrous strength his own style and build was suited for a little for skill, grace, and speed. Of course he wasn't saying that the other tribe members lacked those things, he would never say that, he wouldn't even think it, he never even considered it you can't prove anything and he'll take that to this grave. But in all seriousness the skills they possess are built around the strength itself which is what would weigh down a weapon style.

Mu-Tsu wasn't dumb; far from it he was quite bright when it came to skills such as first aid, blacksmithing, mending, weapons, strategy, baking, carpentry, and even basic contraptions were in part of his varied set of skills, but none of these thing could as a whole help him in his quest to defeat Shampoo. She was considered a prodigy of their era and her own skills climbed at a rate that seemed impossible for their age. It seemed almost like destiny for her to be the invincible as he had heard that Cologne planned to groom Shampoo to be her successor rather than any of the older amazons.

The position of Elder held by Cologne was one of the most important as she helped lead the tribe and acted as the ambassador for contacting the outside world. As before Mu-Tsu is quite clever so even he knows that it takes a great deal to convince the Chinese government to trust a sizable portion of their land to backwater village like theirs. Not to mention how hard it must be to threaten an entire army of people with just the idea of a thousand or so marital aritists. 'Seriously how did she even convince people that martial arts beats guns? I mean it's technically true but we don't have nearly enough people at that level.' he thought to himself as the rain began to fall softly through the upper canopy.

'Look at yourself. You're a couple miles out from the village and here you are thinking about politics.' Mu-Tsu sighed as he continued with an arm above his head to keep the drizzle from his glasses, 'I really needed to clear my head if most of my thoughts are on politics.'

He looked back at the path he took to get here and scrunched up his face, 'I should go home, but I might as well keep going.' He turned and continued to jog at a light pace down the rocky floor, 'I mean what's the worst that could happen.' Before he had even jogged a good 20 feet he heard a yell from someone nearby.

["HELLO THERE!"] Mu-Tsu saw a man in the distance waving and quickly jogged up to him. He looked at his suit which was common for the Mou period but of a grayed-green color.

["Oh. Hello sir, I didn't know that there were people near here."] Mu-Tsu responded cheerfully to his fellow country man. It wasn't often he got to see others not from the village

["A good day to you young man. Are you perchance lost?"], the Guide looked down at a small eight year old who looked fairly roughed up as it were.

["No, I actually live nearby up in this village-"] Mu-Tsu began to speak to counter the Guides misconception on his directional sense. He may not know where he is but his is most definitely not lost.

He finished for the boy as he already could guess the answer, ["Ah I see so you hail from the Amazon Village. You seem so young though?"] This was even stranger to the man to see one so young to stray from the village on his own.

["Well…you see I'm actually on an adventure to find ways to train myself,"] the small boy tried to explain with a bit of hesitation on admitting his weakness to this stranger.

[" . It seems you are in luck dear customer for I am the guide for the local area,"] the Guide actually laughed a bit at the boys request; it's basically what all martial artists ask for when they go out and it seemed even amazon children were no different.

["Then you must know everything about the best place to train"] the tiny amazon asked with jubilation.

["Hmmmm,"] he meditated on this question he did indeed have an answer for the boy but he wondered if he should reveal it. The look on the child's face was all he need to know that he could trust his small child with this nugget of knowledge, ["The only place close by I know that is an actual training ground is the Jusenkyo springs."]

["It exists?"] Mu-Tsu was shocked beyond belief to hear of the legend. The stories his mother told of demons, spirits, possessions, and curses all had to do with Jusenkyo. 'Such a place must have a great way to get strong,' he resolve so he bowed as low as he could and pleaded with conviction, ["Please I ask of you Take me to this place!"] He stayed frozen in that bow waiting for a response.

The Guide saw the heart behind the boy and saw his heart full of childhood innocence and thought, 'It should still be safe for a child like him.' He put on a smile and spoke, ["Of course I would be happy to honored customer"] Two good hearted people in one day to see the springs was a good sign as far as he was concerned and the boy's giant smile at that his response was just as good a sign.["It's this way."] He spoke behind him as he leaded them down the mountain.

He quickly jogged up to pace with the man and introduced himself, ["My name is Mu-Tsu."]

["Most simply call me The Guide."] he replied back.


	4. Prologue 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from ranma 1/2 or Kenichi**

* * *

**AN: So here we are finally Jusenkyo**

"Normal Talking"

["Chinese"]

_Flashback_

**Technique/Demon**

'Thoughts'

China: Byankala Mountains

There before Mu-Tsu was the glorious training grounds known as the Jusenkyo Spring complete with the beginnings of a slight mist that seemed to follow the downpour from the skies and only on thought that came to his mind, 'Wow. For a place rumored to be of evil and dark magic this is kinda disappointing. I mean that 3,000 year old sapling was more interesting than these boring springs.' On the journey the Guide had expounded on local history and even local landmarks like the 3,000 year old sapling, which was said to have been cursed by an evil wizard is his immense hate for trees. Mu-Tsu didn't believe him about until they had dug around the sapling and found that its roots where even bigger that his head, it seemed that the curse only affected the plant above ground and not below.

Even that was more interesting than the seemingly peace spring that lay before him. There were approximately a thousand or so springs in the area with bamboo shoots everywhere going up into the sky a couple of stories. He could see how it could be considered a training ground, but he couldn't see the horror that his mother talked about. He turned to the Guide and gave him an incredulous look.

["Is this place really legendary?"] he questioned.

["I assure you honored customer that this is indeed the dreaded cursed springs of Jusenkyo."] ,the older man answered plainly. Mu-Tsu look at him for any hints of deceit but soon simply waved off his suspicions and walked towards the springs. The smallest bamboo shoots would be a good way to measure his ability to balance.

["WAIT!"] the Guide screamed at him before he could continue. He then felt an arm clamp on his and pull him back, he then looked up at the guide and saw a grave expression as he spoke, ["Honored customer one should never venture into the springs before knowing of the dangers. Jusenkyo is a cursed place that curses those who fall into the springs to take on new forms. These springs have been cursed by the spirits of those who once died in the very same springs. For every creature that has drowned in a different spring is a different curse. It is rumored that those with clean hearts shall pass through Jusenkyo without being cursed."]

Mu-Tsu gave the man the most neutral stare he could handle with the amount of fear running through his body. Okay so maybe this wasn't so bad for the young marital artist. This new development added a new layer to the challenge of the shoots; stay balance or be cursed. His young mind still stuck in fear of the thought of taking a new form tried to speak to the man, ["I …. ha… uh….. Do ..you…. know where the shortest shoots are?"]

The Guide smiled at the brave front the child was attempting to put on and simple pointed at the direction he needed to go. It's on days like this where pure hearted customers came to the springs did he feel that his job as caretaker of the spring was completely worth it. He did however hope his daughter plum could handle the excitable woman who began to jump on the shoots the minute before he could even explain the springs.

* * *

China: Jusenkyo Springs

Mu-Tsu on the flip side had a tough time weighing the possibilities of being cursed vs. getting stronger. The thought that changed the tides was that if he didn't have the courage to overcome such a challenge as this then how could he expect to surpass Shampoo's talent.

Mu-Tsu arrived at the youngest of the shoots available to the springs and tried to examine the exact way he was going to go about his training. The hard rain caused water to ripple and jump in the air and Mu-Tsu step back in a bit of caution. He tried to psyche himself up 'You can do this, you have to get stronger, just try it, it won't be so bad'

Taking the plunge he jumped and grabbed the shoot half way up by the shaft. He immediately pulled the shaft toward his body and brought his arms and legs around it. He start shaking slightly when the he thought he felt his weight force the bamboo to flex. After that wave of fear passed he slowly climbed up the shaft to the top.

After carefully positioning a foot to the top of the shaft he quickly straightened his body and attempted to finds his balance. Mu-Tsu kept moving as his balance hadn't been centered yet, so he tried to clear his mind. He did what Elder always said, "Take the stray thoughts that plague you mind and banish them. Let you mind be a steel cage and simply meditate on the void in you mind."

His attempts at finding peace were less than stellar as he was knocked out by a stray thought on the cold rain. He righted himself again and tried to focus on Elder's words. He breathed deep and looked up at the cloudy sky and simply allowed himself to stare at the sky. The clouds a dull gray consumed his vision as he only focused on the color of the sky. He ignored the shape and sound that surrounded him. His heart's beating began to slow as he calmed down from his panicking earlier.

He then felt certain clarity. He felt the bamboo below him and felt the sturdy earth it was in. He sensed the air around him and felt it break and moved around him and the bamboo shoots. The feeling of the world around him came with a sudden break as his joy of success brought Shampoo to his mind breaking his concentration.

Immediately he looked a saw he had found his balance and continued to stay still. His thoughts began to wander as he wondered what curse lay in the pool below him. What if it was the cursed form of monstrous Oni then the village would have to put him down the minute they saw him. Or what if it was the form of a fish and he was force to live his days as a fish, can fish even drown. He attempted once more to find peace through the void Elder explained.

It failed and worse more thought of the possible curses that could forever change his form came again. More thoughts on the different curses came to him. Maybe he'll fall in and turn into a tiger and run into poachers who would then skin him alive. The spring could be the spring of drowned fly and turn him into a tiny insect forever. He could end up as a duck and be used for someone else's dinner if he was caught. Soon the fear began to make him feel nauseous.

Mu-Tsu felt his body sway slightly and panicked. He tried to correct the problem and overextended the counter sway causing more sway. His next attempt was staying completely still but his entire weight caused the sway to be magnified. He pushed out his arms and attempted to force himself to equilibrium. Then his arms began to move in wild arcs as he failed to keep still. It was then he felt the strain on his muscles from the hours of walking and the training on the shoot. It was then the rain played a factor and he slipped.

As Mu-Tsu fell off the shoot and saw the water below it was as if the world froze and his life flashed before his eyes. His heart beating faster than most drums. Most of it was Shampoo beating him up and to be honest it wasn't great the first and it was even worse the second time. Some bits of his training, but one memory came out strong and it was of this morning. It was of all the things he packed in his attempt to beat Shampoo and he saw himself gather up some chains.

He saw his salvation as he pulled out of his sleeves the very same chains from his memory. Using his skills he threw them at the bamboo. The chains sailed through the air and grabbed on to the nearest shaft. He put all his weight into the line and rotated himself till he reeled himself into the shaft. So there was tied up in his own chains to a shoot of bamboo about 6 feet from falling into a cursed pool.

His first step was to pull at the chains and wriggle till he had a hand with a firm grip on the shoot. Then he worked with his other hand and untying the chains and throwing them in a pile on the ground. Finally he jumped off the shaft and landed on dry land, well more like wet soaked rain land but the point was that he was safe and sound. After and couple sweet breaths of calm Mu-Tsu's own heart began to calm. At the end of all that exertion and trouble he simple fainted.

**AN: Please Review , Follow, and Favorite if you like the story. Also if you wish to dicuss the story try and find it on by my account bugmenot.**


End file.
